


Nightfall's Retribution

by Azure_Snow



Series: Ayla and Oskar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Half-Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Matriarchy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistress, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rough Sex, Submission, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Snow/pseuds/Azure_Snow
Summary: When Oskar, the half-breed slave of a powerful Elven lady, breaks one of his Mistress' rules, she has no choice but to punish him for it.Yet Lady Ayla's fondness of her pet may mean he's not quite as doomed as a slave like him ought to be.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ayla and Oskar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683412
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Nightfall's Retribution

Ayla is in the middle of brushing her hair at her dresser when she hears a knock at the door and the timid padding of footsteps across the carpet.

"You called for me, Mistress," the man says, and Ayla raises her eyes to see her pet standing obediently.

"You know why, don't you, Oskar?" Ayla asked. She's in her nightgown, and were the curtains not drawn, the stars might have made for a pleasant view this evening. It wasn't an ideal time for this, but she would make it work. 

"Yes, Mistress." 

With a gesture, the half-breed slave is kneeling at her feet, and she can practically hear the adrenaline coarsing through his veins, his heart thumping in his chest. _Good_. He's dressed simply: black, fitted trousers; a loose white shirt; a simple leather collar. Clothes that flatter his toned figure, yet are easily removed and expendable.

It gives her a wholesome, if not twisted, sense of gratification that he's learning. He had been such a pitiful, broken thing when he was brought to her. It's pleasing that his head is bowed out of respect and deference, rather than fear.

"I entrust you with lots of responsibilities," she says. Whilst her household has many servants that help the clockwork running smoothly, Oskar has become something of a personal steward to her. "Is it too much for you?" 

"No, Mistress," the reply is instant. "It pleases me to be able to help you. Really, you're far kinder to me than-"

"Look at me," she says sharply. His grey eyes show trepidation, but the response is instant. "Your prior owners are irrelevant. I realise I ask much of you, but you're a capable soul. But when I lay down orders, I expect them to be followed."

A gulp. "Of course, Mistress."

"Remind me of your curfew."

"Ten o'clock, Mistress. Asleep by eleven at the latest."

"My servants reported that your lights were on at one in the morning. Is that true?"

There's almost no hesitation when he says, "Yes, Mistress."

"What were you doing?"

"I was- I was reading, Mistress."

It's what Ayla expected, but she frowns regardless. She places the comb down on the dresser and stands. 

"My dear Oskar, it does please me that you have such a wonderful mind. More so that I've been given the chance to cultivate it, because it's such a waste that it wasn't recognised before. But when I reward you with books, and with knowledge, you can see why it upsets me when you abuse that to break my rules, can't you?"

Oskar nods.

"I do not tolerate insubordination. Even for minor transgressions."

She can see the panic that bubbles to the surface as his pale cheeks tint with shame. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I really am- I was negligent, I lost track of time and it won't happen again-" Ayla keeps her face carefully neutral, but that only seems to make him panic more, and the words tumble out almost incoherently. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, just please don't take them away, I promise I'll be good, I-"

"Quiet," she says sternly, a calm authority in her voice. She places a hand on his head. "I decide what happens. For the next three weeks, you'll only have access to one book. And," she says, wondering when she became so soft, "You'll need to endure my punishment. Understood?"

There's a breath of relief beneath her. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you."

She smiles. "Shirt off, then."

-

She has him blindfolded - a black strip of silk covering his eyes - and kneeling on the floor at the base of her bed. Its four posters always seem to come in handy when she plans punishment sessions in her room, and currently, Oskar's wrists are bound with rope, stretched outwards by the two posts they're tied to.

She observes him calmly as she teasingly runs the tip of the cane up and down his back, her enhanced elven senses picking up on the pattern of his breathing. It really is a nice view - though a pity she can't see his expression - and from her position, she can appreciate how nicely the lean muscle of his body has filled out. Perhaps she'll increase his training regiment now that he's put on weight, but that's a matter for another time. For now, she can simply take pride in the fact that, where Oskar had once panicked and thrashed at the notion of punishment, now he was willingly submitting to her.

If the Elven nobility criticised her relaxed methods, they certainly couldn't deny her results.

"Fifteen lashes. No counting today, but I want to hear you." 

_Thwack._

Her strokes, as ever, are deliberate and sharp. His position on the floor provides a new angle for her to play with, and she lets the momentum of the crop have an extra bite. 

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

Her pace increases slightly, and it's on the fourth stroke that he lets out a small cry of pain. 

_Thwack. Thwack._

The redness on his back begins to appear as his wrists begin to strain at the ropes.

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

By the tenth stroke, Oskar is panting slightly, and Ayla decides it's time for a brief pause. "Ready for the next few, pet?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. Thank you."

Her final five are always the hardest to endure; Ayla hasn't quite drawn blood yet. "Open your mouth," she says, producing a wooden block for him to bite on. It would be a shame if he bit that silver tongue of his, that has only recently started to display the wit she knows he's capable of. 

She brings the crop down with increasing vigour, enjoying Oskar's cries of pain. He's being vocal - more so than she knows is appropriate for the punishment - which she finds gratifying in and of itself. When her final stroke comes down, she's hardly broken a sweat, only enhancing her enjoyment of Oskar, panting and barely shaking at her feet. Tiny dots of red speckle his skin, and it'll bruise nicely by morning.

"Well held," she says, not moving to undo his ropes. Instead - quietly and swiftly enough that she knows Oskar won't hear - she slips off her nightgown, draping it over the chair of her dresser.

She dips a tissue in water as she moves towards him to wipe the blood. With a whisper of an incantation and a hand placed on the nape of his neck, Ayla feels her divine power flowing into him, sealing his wounds shut - but she doesn't allow him any more relief than that.

"We'll move onto the next stage now. How do you feel?"

"Good, Mistress. I'm ready and willing to continue," he says gently, which is the correct answer. The ropes have worn away ever so slightly at his delicate skin, demonstrating the lack of his body's resilience that marks him as a half-breed.

The ropes are loosened, and then, Ayla orders him to stand. "Strip," she says, and he complies. He folds his trousers in his hands, offering them blindly, and she drops them to the floor to be dealt with later. 

Ayla scoops him up in her arms, bare skin against skin. His body tenses at first, but soon becomes pliable. He must realise what's happening, she thinks as she carries him to her bed, but at least the blindfold helps retain some semblance of mystery.

"Pain and pleasure tonight, but only because I feel like it," she says, pressing her lips quickly to his forehead before dropping him onto the mattress. 

She hardly needs to look at his body to know how eager he is. 

-

Sensory deprivation had always made Oskar unnervingly jittery, and everyone had known it. His past experiences meant that he always needed a crack of light somewhere even to get to sleep - to the point that when his previous mistress had made him sleep in tents in winter, he would unzip the flap, not minding the cold air as long as it meant the light of the moon could calm him down.

But with Mistress Ayla, his trepidations melted away. The blindfold didn't even make him flinch when it was fastened, because he knew he was satisfying her wishes. Even now, as he tried to envision her silken black hair, her cat-like amber eyes, her sun-kissed skin, he could not help but feel safe despite being in the throng of punishment.

Of course, there was always a lump of guilt in his stomach that he was, on some level, not disliking his punishments. But how could he not, with such a Mistress?

"Mistress," he said softly as he felt his ankles being bound apart to the bedposts and his wrists to the headboard. 

"Yes?"

"May I- would you like me to-" he began, unsure of how to phrase it without being insubordinate.

"I know what you're asking, but another time. For tonight, I'd like you to bend to my whims." And then, he felt his hips jerk at the sensation of her running a finger along the base of his cock, his toes curling. It had been so long since he had last been allowed relief, and it was horribly sensitive.

She would be _using_ him, then. The thought filled Oskar with excitement and anticipation that mixed with his arousal, creating a cocktail of adrenaline. 

He felt her slender fingers wrap themselves around the base of it, and then heard the vibrations of a toy. "M-mistress!" he gasped as he felt the pressure around its base. "Ah - I - its so-"

" _Shh_ ," she whispered, holding it in place. "Restrain yourself, this time."

He felt her fingers slowly gliding up and down his shaft as the vibrator was pressed against its tip. The sensation was simply overwhelming. Oskar felt his hips begin to buck and his legs shudder embarrassingly quickly as he held back the noises he wanted to make. He could practically feel his Mistress' eyes on his face, his expression, as he silently collapsed beneath her touch. 

She always knew _just_ how to touch him, and right now, it was torturous.

Her pace quickened, and Oskar felt his frustration grow. He wanted more, he wanted her, but all his energy was being devoted to containing himself that he couldn't even beg as she continued her assault. He felt the vibrator fall away to the base of his cock, and though her hand didn't relent, suddenly she was pressing his wrists into the headboard and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

His lips parted easily, and he barely contained a groan as she kissed him. It was heavenly, it was glorious, it was simply divine. He wanted to look at her, to slip the blindfold off, but perhaps his lack of sight was the worst punishment she could have chosen.

Her hand moved from his wrists into his hair, tugging roughly at his scalp as her pace changed. She straddled his waist, opting to grind against his weeping cock. The friction was practically painful - psychologically, more than anything else. It was so horribly _teasing_.

"P- _please_ ," he whispered, and her grip on his hair tightened.

His Mistress hummed, and he felt her smile against him as her grinding quickened, and, oh-

With a moan, she slides onto him, her walls tight around his cock. Helpless beneath her, she sets a relentless pace, moaning as she uses him like an object for her pleasure. He forces himself to stay as still as possible, resisting the urge to buck his hips and match her pace, remaining as he should be for his punishment; a toy, an object of her pleasure.

He loves it.

Suddenly, it all becomes too much - the friction of her thrusts, her voice, the image of her, beautiful and flushed, above him-

"Mistress, I'm going to-"

In an instant, she pulls away. All sensations stop, and Oskar feels his climax ebb away.

"T-thank you, Mistress."

He knew it was always going to end this way, he tells himself at his disappointment, as he feels the ropes around his wrists and ankles cut by her magic. Another kiss to his lips, and the blindfold is off.

"Stay still, pet. Let me take care of you now," she whispers by his neck, and then, slides behind him, her legs half-wrapped around his waist as she pulls him against her. He tries to calm his breathing, his throbbing cock. What was she doing?

As her hands wrapped around his cock once more, he understood. "Mistress- You don't have to-"

"You want this, don't you?"

And that was all he needed for his veneer of control to fall away. " _Yes_ , please, Mistress," he groaned as she quickened her pace.

In the warmth of her embrace, he came with a cry, his seed splattering across his stomach. It was exhilarating, and she held him through it, stroking him through the aftermath until he had well and truly finished.

Oskar felt absolutely wrecked.

"Thank you, thank you, Mistress," he said through his panting.

"Clean yourself up, pet. Then bring me my nightgown, and join me in bed."

And exhausted as he was, Oskar was all too happy to oblige. 

\- 

After wiping them both down, dressing his Mistress once more, and blowing out the candles, Oskar snuggled into his Mistress' chest. It was a rare privilege, being allowed to sleep with her, and he wondered what he had done to warrant such a gift.

So he asked as much.

"Bold, aren't you?" his Mistress smiled, and he immediately went to apologise. "It's alright, pet. For one thing, you took your punishment well, and held out for longer than I thought. You followed my orders, and were simply beautiful doing it." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But for another, did you think I wouldn't notice those bags under your eyes? You've been working yourself far too hard. Between my guests, my trips, and all of the duties I've had to take care of lately, we've both been needing some stress relief. And you haven't been sleeping well, either. So, I wanted to give you a night of truly fulfilling rest."

Oskar blushed. He had been given some additional tasks, as of late - budgeting her House's Guard, helping create dishes for the dinners she had been hosting in the capital, and helping to attend to her at all of her events at the Court - but even still, he really didn't deserve her. In his happiness, the pain in his back seemed as distant a memory as those nights spent in snow-drenched tents. "You are too kind, Mistress."

She pulled him tightly against her. "Sleep, now. I'll have duties for you in the morning." 

Oskar, as always, obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first work on the site and the first explicit scene I have written, so my apologies if it reads as amateurish - it's because it is! At first I was quite shy about posting this, as I know the F/M Mistress dynamic is quite niche, but I hope it finds an audience who enjoy it. 
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism in the comments are welcome. This was all written in an afternoon, so I imagine there might be some grammar mistakes as well - if so, please do point them out to me! I look forward to publishing more works on this site as I develop and improve my writing skills :)


End file.
